The invention relates to an exhaust system of a motor vehicle as well as to a tailpipe cover for such an exhaust system, including a cover pipe having a pipe axis, which cover pipe can be fitted onto a tailpipe of the exhaust system.
Exhaust systems for motor vehicles, in which a tailpipe cover for the tailpipe of the exhaust system is provided, are generally known from the state of the art.
Since the tailpipe cover is frequently added on by the vehicle owner as an individual decorative trim or tuning part, a constructively simple design of the tailpipe cover as well as an easy mounting are desirable. Thus, as an alternative to a welding of the tailpipe cover to the tailpipe of the exhaust system, embodiments also have become customary in which the tailpipe cover is fitted onto the tailpipe of the exhaust system and fixed to the tailpipe by a clamped connection.
Particularly in the case of a slanted pipe end of the cover pipe, it is further necessary to define a desired positioning of the tailpipe cover relative to the tailpipe in the circumferential direction. According to the state of the art, for example, an axial slot is provided for this purpose in the cover pipe, into which axial slot a radially projecting positioning pin engages that is provided in the tailpipe.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tailpipe cover for an exhaust system of a motor vehicle that has a constructively simple design and can be fastened to the tailpipe at low expenditures in a reliable, easily mountable and visually advantageous manner.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by a tailpipe cover for an exhaust system of a motor vehicle, which includes a cover pipe that has a pipe axis and can be fitted onto a tailpipe of the exhaust system, a plurality of fastening elements arranged on a radial interior side of the cover pipe for fixing the tailpipe cover to the tailpipe in the radial direction and in the axial direction, as well as a positioning element arranged on a radial interior side of the cover pipe for positioning the tailpipe cover relative to the tailpipe in the circumferential direction. The fixing as well as the positioning of the tailpipe cover therefore takes place in a protected manner in the interior of the cover pipe. This is visually advantageous as well as advantageous with respect to the mounting because, after a mounting of the tailpipe cover, no fastening or positioning aids are visible from the outside. And, during the mounting, there is no risk that, when reaching around and fitting the tailpipe cover, the mechanic may catch his fingers between mutually engaging parts that can be moved relative to one another.
The cover pipe is preferably designed essentially without a slot or a borehole. The cover pipe can therefore be produced with minimal expenditures by simply cutting a basic pipe to size. In addition, a construction that has no slot and borehole is particularly advantageous visually and with respect to the mounting.
The fastening elements may, for example, be radially elastic fastening clamps and/or fastening claws. In this manner, the tailpipe cover can be radially and axially fixed to the tailpipe at minimal expenditures.
The positioning element preferably has a recess which extends in the axial direction and forms an axial guide. By means of this axial guide of the tailpipe cover relative to the tailpipe, an undesired relative rotation between the cover pipe and the tailpipe during the axial fitting-on of the tailpipe cover will be reliably prevented.
The recess of the positioning element, viewed in the axial direction, may have a changeable tangential dimension, in which case, the recess, viewed in the axial direction, tapers tangentially, particularly at least in sections. During the fitting-on of the tailpipe cover, this initially permits a certain tolerance when aligning the tailpipe cover relative to the tailpipe in the circumferential direction.
This object is further achieved by an exhaust system of a motor vehicle having a tailpipe that has an essentially cylindrical pipe end section with a free pipe end, and the above-mentioned tailpipe cover that is fitted onto the free pipe end of the tailpipe, wherein the fastening elements of the tailpipe cover are radially acted upon with respect to the tailpipe and are radially supported on an exterior side of the tailpipe. The pipe end section of the tailpipe has a radial tailpipe projection which engages in a recess of the positioning element of the tailpipe cover. The exhaust system thereby permits a precise positioning of the tailpipe cover in the circumferential direction as well as a simple and reliable fastening of the tailpipe cover to the tailpipe in the radial and axial direction while the constructive expenditures are minimal.
According to a preferred embodiment of the exhaust system, the tailpipe projection and the recess establish an interlocking connection that is largely play-free in the circumferential direction in a final mounted position of the tailpipe cover.
It is thereby ensured at low expenditures that the tailpipe cover and the tailpipe take up a desired position in the circumferential direction in a reliable and precise manner and are permanently held in this position.
The recess is preferably designed as an axial guide for the tailpipe projection, so that the tailpipe cover is axially guided during the fitting onto the tailpipe, and therefore no undesired relative rotation will occur between the cover pipe and the tailpipe.
Furthermore, the positioning element in a final mounted position of the tailpipe cover can form an axial stop for the tailpipe projection. As a result, an axial final mounted position of the tailpipe cover relative to the tailpipe can also be defined in a simple and reliable manner by the positioning element.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.